Metalmanager
Vance Metalmanager Mercy (known as Metal) is a teenage ninja and boyfriend of Eve Lendfell living in the north of Club Penguin Island. He is 110 cm (3' 7.3") and 36 kg (79.4 lbs). He is a poet and has many connections with people outside of the island. He has a puffle, Jitsu. As of 2008, he is a Ninja, and as of 2009, he is an EPF Agent and Fire Ninja. His Agent information can be seen below. He is also known for inventing, and invented the Flamethrower, the All Purpose Snow Cat and the Pancake Launcher. He has a part-time job as cleaning up the island as a Janitor, but invented his own equipment. He also appears to have super powers, such as speed, and can turn invisible at any time, on demand. This could be due to his clothes being made of Ninja Material, or he was born with this power. Along with other weaknesses (see below), he suffers from claustrophobia. As with friends, he is best friends with Hat Pop, and likes Director Benny. After the eradication of his former agency, the Metal Force, he started his own army, the Arctic Wolves. He was looked up and contacted by Lightpenguin as well as XTUX Hun because of his army. They both joined. At a quick visit to the Coffee Shop, he started a relationship with Eve Lendfell and are still in said relationship. Soon after taking Jitsu into care, he found Duke. Ever since, his army has been going along very well due to Duke's awesome strength and determination. He is known for showing up in awkward times in the wrong places or getting overly angry at situations where it isn't needed. Also he is known for his awesome hair. Background Metalmanager hatched and was named "Vance Mercy" on June 13th 1995, two years after his brothers and one year after his sisters. Somewhere in an igloo on the far south side of Club Penguin Island, he took his first waddling steps. By then, the prophecy was about to take place. He joined his first primary school in small, few penguin school. There, he met a girl named Hat Pop, who was just visiting because her school wasn't close enough to the Dojo, where she was training to be a ninja. After becoming friends, Metalmanager shared a secret with her, the power to turn invisible. Unfortunatly, other penguins saw, and he was a laughing stock. He left school age 9 and Hat Pop told Sensei about his power, and how he had nowhere to go. His parents were nowhere to be seen, as the last time he saw them they were facing off walri at the Clubb Phengin Weekee. Sensei knew Metal was gifted, and he allowed him to train as a ninja. After earning his mask, he celebrated, and shared his powers with the community. Along the way, Tails6000 heard of this and came to investigate. They soon became friends, and Metalmanager promised he'd visit to help Tails fight against Aye-Que. Just that night, the rain was pouring, and Sensei noticed Metalmanager was sad, of course being called "Vance Mercy" by now, Sensei assigned him a job. He was to make amulets for the dojo. This was the last stage of the prophecy. He was the best blacksmith ever, and he was known as the Metal Manager, for being the best to manage the metals. He then took this nickname into stride, and continued like it was his real name. Metal, now age 11, quit his blacksmith job when Sensei informed him they no longer needed to be made. Metalmanager began to clean up the place when Sensei also noticed he did a very good job at this. Metalmanager spoke with the Sensei and got a job as a Janitor at the dojo. By the time he was 12, he was getting 20 coins every day, and he was helping out wit cleaning at some other places on the island too. He knew he wasn't going to stay a janitor all his life, and in only 1 week he made a Flamethrower. Without remembering how on earth he just made his own flamethrower, he told the EPF he could design more of these, and thus became an inventor. At 13 he had made several items for the EPF, along with items for his friends, too. Since then, the prophecy has been finished and his once assigned attributes are now in place. As a Fighter thumb|213px|right|Fighting entrance theme (with team) thumb|213px|right|Fighting training theme Metalmanager, in his nature, has anger and rage to defeat those who come across as a threat to him or his friends, especially with Tails6000, he will battle enemies if he must. Him, his puffle and brother form a perfect team to fight, along with Tails6000, Wings and Fists to help. Since he now has a job as an inventor, secret agent, ninja and a Janitor, he will help whenever needed and is always ready for a fight. As a Ninja Metalmanager (万斯金属经理梅西 as a ninja) trained to become a ninja at the age of 12. After becoming a Janitor, he achieved his black belt, though it is thought Sensei gave him the role due to him working for him. As a blacksmith, he wore the ninja mask too, along with the black apron he was given, so he could "manage" gold and metal with a ninja style. As well as being a ninja in both types of Card Jitsu, he is said to have been a friend of Sensei and seems to have known him before he came to the island. As seen in the gallery, Sensei personally trained him, along with giving him a mask that allows him to see without the need for glasses. As an EPF Agent First assigned the job in 2008 at the PSA, Metalmanager now works for the EPF. He used to make weapons, but since they have enough in storage, he is now an Assassin, due to his invisibility and over-all spy-like skills. The following is his EPF Agent information, although most information is classified. *'Name: Vance Mercy' *'Codename: Metalmanager, Metal, Mercy, Novaleader' *'Date of Joining: ''Classified' *'Agent Squad: Nova''' *'Completed Missions (Training): 10/10' *'Completed Missions (Career): 7 *'Leading Teams: Classified' *'Rank: Classified' As seen above, he is leader of team Nova. This is a highly classified subject, although Nova team is head of attacking enemy defenses. As an Army Leader During his brief time without a job, he started the Metal Force. After its destruction, he started the Arctic Wolves and has stayed as a leader there. Involvement Metalmanager has a lot of involvement with the outside world, especially in Antarctica. He sometimes invents for friends who are away from his location. For example, he made the Lightspeed booot for Tails6000, who appears to be nowhere near Metal. He also writes to his friends, along with making movie productions, writing stories, and even going abroad to antarctica to star in movies. He is a wanted civillian in certain places, due to his invention of weapons, he turns down invention requests daily, meaning people don't get what they want, so they take action. He is banned from 4 cities, 2 countries and 1 Dojo in the far off lands of New Club Penguin for working for the "wrong Sensei". Not only is he banned from certain locations, his inventions and even ''his puffle is banned from Dorkugal. The weapons are banned due to power and as they could be a cause for destruction, but the reason Jitsu is banned is unknown. He also sells his inventions in some areas of the world, especially in UnitedTerra, where his Auto-Pencils are famous for achieving perfect words and letters. His army, the Arctic Wolves is a leading army in the army ranks and well respected (and at the same time, hated) around the island. Inventions *Flamethrower *All Purpose Snow Cat *Pancake Launcher *Auto-Broom *Lightspeed Boots *P-23 Virus (sleep invention) *Auto Pencil *Wheelbarrel *Flyingstump *Dual Lever *Vertical Shield *FrostGun *Ice Grenade Sleep Inventing An un-named problem, Metalmanager tends to invent items while sleeping. His sleep inventions appear to be much larger, and better than his awake ones. Ninja-like Skills Metalmanager appears to be somewhat of a ninja, as for working for Sensei, he managed to earn himself a Black belt and become a ninja. Although, since he was a chick, he could turn invisible on que. Continuing with his career, he managed to earn a spot on the top of the Sensei's dojo list, a small list of honorary ninjas have their names carved in japanese and hung over the door. Weaknesses Metalmanager has quite a few weaknesses which let him down when fighting, or even just living his life. He suffers from claustrophobia, which he was teased about as a child, and still can't go into the Ski Lodge, he appears depressed at times, due to loneliness and working as a Janitor and also suffers from a jealousy and anger problem, meaning he will never back down from a losing battle. Final Form See full article: Ventusi Poetry/Haikus Haikus *17th June 2010 :Dark sky, black as pitch :Gaze at the moon, staring back :Stars will fall tonight *18th June 2010 :Penguins, waddle through :Deep snow, snowflakes from above :Dream of an escape *20th June 2010 :A dark knight to fight :Without reason, destroy them :To begin a new *21st June 2010 :The clouds will tell us :When they are ready to cry :Tears of life itself Poetry *The night, end of day and time of rest. **Do we really sleep? Or is it just an escape to virtual reality ***A dream is telling of the next day ****To not it be a scare, and only a fortune to itself. *Sun beams on our beaks **We see hope in the eyes of life ***Others, see fate as it should be ****Another nightmare for us all. To see that we all fall. *The strive and fight against us **Without it in thought ***We never really give up ****Cause the fight has not been fought *To crush and destroy is our primal thought **But love is somewhere there ***To fight for what's ours is normal ****But also to love and care. Equipment Other than weapons and forms of transport, he has also invented equipment, for the EPF and personal use. *Grappling Hook *Auto Pencil Relationships Family *Mother: Unknown *Father: Unknown *Brother/s: Sk8itbot, Dan Beronews *Sister/s: Guru, Nex *Puffle/s: Jitsu Friends *Tails6000 - Best friends. *Speeddasher - Friendly foes. *Austin8310 - Weapons supplier. *Hat Pop - Childhood friends. *Mabel X - If Mabel won't like him, someone related to Mabel has to. They like eachother, although Metal gets a bit creeped out by her at times. :add yourself here if you think he's your friend! *Iceflower485-Friends. "Friends" (Metal) *Director Benny - Metal thinks he's APPROVED! *Mabel - He thinks she's just misunderstood. *Sheepman - After hearing of his work, he is somewhat an idol to Metal. "Friends" (Others) *Kaylee Tulip - If Tails isn't around, she bugs him. It's weird. *Winston - He won't stop hugging Metal! I wonder why.... *Flywish - He wanted him to join his army. This is what Metal said. Enemies *Darktan - Before his reforming, he managed to battle this fiend. *Flywish - The Arctic Wolves are currently attempting to arrange a battle with his army. *FredX - Self explanitory. *Mr Cow2- he tryed to blow him up before. Love *Eve Lendfell - Met her in the Coffee Shop, they are currently in a relationship. Crushes (Metal) *Agent Meltie - Before meeting Eve, he had a crush on her. Despite her being 3 or 4 years older than him. *Veranda Grimom - Before meeting Eve and Meltie, he had a small crush on her. Crushes (Other) ADD SOME! Quotes *Ahem. *Gentlemen. *Mentlegen. *Gentlementlemen. *I do believe you are all quite out of your depth! *Hi. Bye. Done. *Nice shot. NO, I think not! *You call that a Broom? This is a broom! *That wasn't much of a challenge, it was like playing Card Jitsu to a pillow. *No way, that's not nu-anything. *Darn. *What the Ninja? *My goodness grapple. *You want this box? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE BOX! MWAAHAHAHA! *I'm afraid you'll find escape highly impossible. *Last one out, lock the doors! And don't forget to feed my puffle, and water my plants, and feed my fish, and turn off the lights.. *By the time you see me *turns invisible* I'm gone! Mwaahahahahahaa! *''name here'' IS CREDIT TO TEAM *''name here'' IS NOT CREDIT TO TEAM *~sigh~ I wonder when I get paid. *Oh my programmer. *You're not strong enough! *Get out of my way, I've got some fighting to do. *Don't make me clean you up too. *I'll be seeing you! -turns invisible- *Nothing personal I just had to shut you up! *I also destroyed your toys. *Woohoo...bumper cars. *''to Darktan: May I make an announcement to your army? -puts on high pitched voice- THIS IS DARKTAN, RAINBOWS MAKE ME CRY! THAT IS ALL! *''to Mabel: MABEL IS NOT CREDIT TO TEAM! *''to Explorer 767'': Your explosives won't help you now! Music Video:The Rebirth of Death Egg (Death Egg Zone)|His battle theme Video:Now Leaving the World of Sonic 3 & Knuckles (S3 Credits) *BIRTHDAY SPECIAL*|His battle theme b/w Tails6000 Video:Frozen Paradise (Ice Cap Zone)|His travelling theme Video:Spring Yard Zone (Hip-Hop remix)|His dreaming theme Video:Sonic 2 Remix - Sonic Special Grand Prix|Racing theme Video:Sonic 2 Remix - *2 mixes in 1 vid SPECIAL* 03|His full battle theme (battle starts from start, loss starts at 1:22) Gallery File:Youngmetal.png|Metalmanager after recieving his black belt. He looked weird as a kid. File:Sensei_teaching_metal.png|Sensei teaching Metal the "hanging monkey" move. Metal is not impressed. File:Metal_cloaking.png|Metal seen 2 seconds before fully cloaking. He's very tall. File:Metalfighter.png|Metalmanager in his fighting costume, wielding a Fire Sword. File:Metaldance.png|Metal at the Music Jam. Not....not a great dancer. File:Metalschoolphoto.png|His school photo. Still looks weird. Trivia *His ninja and invisibility skills and personality are similar to that of Espio. **Also, his personality, quotes and invisibility is somewhat a parody of Spy *According to him, his IQ is 154. *He is able to defy gravity by running on walls and ceilings. *He dislikes Winston, but thinks he is harmless. but his hugs really hurt *He enjoys listening to Fred's mathematical theories, but Pi makes him fall asleep. *As noted above, he suffers from claustrophobia. *Mabel hates him. Was it ever in doubt? *Unlike some penguins, he does not wear a wig. That's really hair. Yup. *When in his Fighter Form, he appears to immediatly wield a Fire Sword. **Also, he appears to grow wings that he releases when he turns into Ventusi ***And also, he appears to wear a Paladin's armour. *Amigopen is taller than him by 40cms See Also *Sk8itbot *Dan Beronews *Guru *Nex *Jitsu *Club Penguin Island Category:Character Users Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Agents Category:Elite Agents Category:Soldiers